Boy Advice
by Jeydon
Summary: Elena invites Caroline over because she 'needs boy advice' Elena admits that she can't stop thinking about Damon. Caroline helps Elena put a label on her feelings for Damon. "But I can see the way you and Damon look at each other, there's no denying that you love each other."


**A/N**

**Hello! This is only a one shot, I wrote it because I was on tumblr (diariesofvampires) reblogging gifs when I came across a gif of Caroline and Elena that gave me the idea to write a fanfic of them talking about Elena's feelings for Damon. So this is the results of that idea, I hope you like it!:)**

Elena let out a sigh as she tapped her foot against the back of the couch repitedly, her best friend Caroline – who Elena had invited over because she 'needed boy advice' – was sitting right next to her and waiting for Elena to spill her heart out but the problem was she didn't know where to start.

"I can't stop thinking about him!" She shouted, not yet ready to admit who was running through her thoughts constantly.

"Who?" Caroline asked right away just as Elena expected – seeing that Elena wasn't ready to answer Caroline decided to take a guess - "Stefan?" She guessed, obviously hoping that it was him and not the other Salvatore brother – she always favored the younger brother seeing as they had gotten closer over the years.

It took a moment before Elena replied, "No, Caroline." She said letting out a deep breath that she hadn't even noticed she was holding in - "Not Stefan, I'm talking about Damon." A mix of emotions were shown on Elena's face as she said the older Salvatore brother's name and Caroline definently noticed.

Caroline didn't know what to say so she just sat there gaping at her friend - "He's just constnatly running through my every thought and no matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about him!" Elena was starting to tap her foot against the couch again, this time much faster than before. Caroline carefully grabbed a hold of her friends knee in order to try to stop her and it worked.

"Elena, I think you might love him." Caroline said even though she wished that she didn't have to come to that realization, "You might even be in love with him." She pointed out as she shrugged her shoulders to show that she wasn't sure, "Not that I approve of what is going on between the two of you – but it seems like neither of you can help it." Caroline admitted, "I still favor Stefan, like I said I think he's your epic love." Caroline let out a deep sigh as she prepared to say what she was about to say next, "But I can see the way you and Damon look at each other, there's no denying that you love each other."

Elena was shocked at the little speech Caroline just gave to her – Caroline always knew the right thing to say but what she just said was the opposite of what Elena expected. Elena expected for Caroline to come over and give her a list of reasons why to pick Stefan and not Damon.

"I...I don't think I love Damon." Elena said as she started to get even more confused than she was before.

"Oh come on, Elena!" Caroline shouted, "It's clear as day that you love Damon Salvatore, so don't even try to deny it!" Caroline was clearly offended that Elena was trying to say that she was wrong.

"I have feelings for him, but, I don't think it's love.." Elena explained as she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what it is, I never had feelings like I have for Damon before! Not even with Stefan, I can't explain it, Caroline!" Elena was shouting now, she was done having people try to force her to choice a Salvatore and she was tired of constantly trying to figure out how to label her feelings for Damon.

"That's the problem, Elena." Caroline said lowering her voice and staring straight into her best friend's chocolate brown eyes, "You think about it too much, Love is something you feel, you can't describe it in words. You think that because you can't explain what is going on between you and Damon that it can't be love but it's actually the opposite way around." Caroline explained carefully, she made sure that Elena heard every single word she said.

Caroline watched carefully as the emotions spread across Elena's face, she seemed to still be processing what Caroline had just said to her.

"I'm _in love_ with Damon Salvatore." Elena said to herself as she looked up at her best friend who just nodded in agreement.


End file.
